Weapons
Captain's Edition continues the work done in the original Balanced Arsenal mod, adding a variety of new weapons to the game, as well as adding new art to some of the vanilla weapons. These new weapons typically make use of unique weapon properties, such as chain power and AoE targeting, and further explore the mechanics lightly touched upon in vanilla FTL. Adapting to the many new weapons is one of the biggest challenges that the mod introduces. Captain's Edition also adds several artillery weapons to each ship, whose artillery system can be purchased at shops (with the exception of the Vindicator Beam). These weapons are listed in this article under their respective categories, but have a dedicated article here. (This article is written using CE v1.23.) Weapons Comparison Chart For a detailed chart of the stats of all weapons available in Captain's Edition. Please follow this link. NOTE to Contributors: This chart is still WIP and any help to make it complete would be appreciated. 'Beam's Beam weapons have gained a variety of types, in addition to the new focus beam mechanic. With an inability to miss, they can be some of the most powerful weapons to have. Vanilla Beams Fire Beams and anti-Bio beams, in addition to regular beams, have received some expansions in CE. Focus Beams Focus beams act like regular beams, but have a 1px trail, meaning they can only hit one room. Normal focus beams are named after armour piercing melee weapons. Adaptive Focus Beam "Every time the weapon fires, it gains damage, eventually allowing it pierce shields to a degree." * Mark I * Mark II * Mark III - 3 power, 15s charge; 1 damage gained each shot to a cap of 4. Verdict Focus Beam "Highly focused beam weapon that can punch through any defense, but can't be aimed manually." * Player Artillery on the Zoltan Cruisers. * Variable power, base 40s charge; 6 damage with 50% breach chance. Industrial Beams Industrial beams take a long time to charge and move extremely slow along their beam trail, which in return has the longest range of any beam weapons. This gives them a great damage potential, but also makes it difficult to use them effectively. Industrial beams are named after agriculture tools that can serve as pole-arms. Particle Beams Particle beams are beam weapons that forgo hull damage in favour of system damage and crew stunning. They are named after club and staff-like weapons, continuing the polearm name scheme that vanilla FTL introduced. Baton Beam "Modified particle beam that incapacitates ships and crew. Often used by law enforcement units." * 1 power, 12s charge; 1 system damage and 15 crew damage; fires in a 35px trail. * Costs 35 scrap, and has level 3 rarity. Bo Beam "Advanced particle beam that can incapacitate ships and crew without dealing hull damage." * 2 power, 16s charge; 1 system damage and 15 crew damage; fires in a 170px trail. * Costs 35 scrap, and has level 3 rarity. 'Ion' Ion weapons can vary from your standard disabling system weapons to ones that can stun enemy crew as well, to others that can phase through shields in order to ion systems and shields at the same time. Heavy Ions: Heavy Ions are ion weapons that deal powerful ion damage with single shot projectiles. They deal their ion damage -2 as system damage as well, but take a considerable amount of time to charge up, as well as using plenty of power bars for usage. New AE additions to the heavy ion family, such as the chain heavy ion, have made the heavy ion series more usable, and less of a power drain. Burst Ions: Burst Ions fire multiple ion projectiles with one charge, similar to burst lasers. Their overall ion dps/power/cooldown is slightly better than that of vanilla Ion weaponry, especially for the higher tier Ion Bursts. Ion Flaks: Burst Ions are ion weapons that fire multiple ions inaccurately over a designated area. They excel at out shields and closely connected rooms. Stun Ions: Stun Ions work in the same way as normal ion weapons. They have the same power requirements and damage values as their normal Ion counterparts, but come with longer cooldowns and always stun crew. Chaining stun ions with other ion equipment can make for a very powerful ion cruiser. Phase Ions: Phase Ions pass through shields, dealing ion damage in the process. Afterwards they can still hit a system to deal additional ion damage. They take a middle ground between normal Ion weapons and Effectors, allowing the player to disrupt systems unhindered by shields and at the same time lowering the enemy defences ever so slightly. Their actual Ion damage is generally low and is delivered with a long cooldown. Effectors: Effectors are the cheapest, most reliable way of dealing ion damage to systems. They can bypass enemy shields and can't be intercepted by drones. Their cooldown rates aren't something to be proud of though. Mark 1 effectors, which deal 1 ion damage, take 14 seconds to charge up unmanned, which means that you're not going to be the one who's going to get the first hit, unless you have the weapons pre-ignitor augment. They can miss like any other weapon. Neural Stunners LasersCategory:Weapons Lasers have received a large expansion in Captain's Edition. At their core, these new lasers are still energy projectile weapons, but CE adds several specialized and alternate versions of the lasers in vanilla FTL. Anti-Personnel Lasers The anti-personnel family of lasers does no hull or system damage, but does light damage to crew, with possible chance of breaching. * Light Anti-Personnel Laser ** Mark I ** Mark II ** Mark III * Light Scatter Lasers ** Mark I ** Mark II ** Mark III * Light Artillery Laser * Light Auto-Laser Artillery Lasers The Artillery family of lasers concentrates lots of damage into a single shot, and has limited shield-piercing capabilities. Because of this, they're good weapons early-game if you can find them, but require more support against shielded enemies. Artillery Laser Mark I "Artillery lasers cause even more destruction than heavy lasers." '' * 3 power, 13 second charge; fires 1 shot that has 1 shield pierce, that does 4 damage with 30% chance of fire and breach. * Costs 80 scrap, and has level 4 rarity. Artillery Laser Mark II "''This advanced artillery laser charges slowly but deals a lot of damage." * 4 power, 18 second charge; fires 1 shot that has 1 shield pierce, that does 5 damage with 80% chance of fire and breach. * Costs 120 scrap, and has level 4 rarity. Auto Lasers Description here * list here Burst Scatter Lasers Heavy Scatter Lasers Missiles and Mines Captain's Edition adds several new missile weapons, and introduces the new "cloaked missile" mechanic. It also introduces mines, slow-moving missile-type weapons that do massive hull damage. Normal Missiles Burst Missiles These missile launchers fire multiple one damage missiles, while still using only one unit of ammo. They are all named after mythical winged beast, inspired by the vanilla "Pegasus" missile launcher. Cloaked Projectile Weapons These weapons are, technically speaking, lasers that consume ammo and have 5 shield pierce. Hence, only advanced defense drones, such as the Defense II, are capable of shooting them down. They are named after daemon-like entities. Oni Missile Launcher "High-tech cloak-missile launcher that scrambles the targeting systems of enemy defense drones." '' * 12 second charge time, fires 1 projectile that does 2 damage. * Costs 45 scrap, and has level 4 rarity. Ifrit Missile Launcher ''"Brilliantly designed high-tech missile launcher that fires four projectiles for the cost of one. Its cloaked missiles can only be shot down by the most advanced defence drones." '' * 4 power, 18 second charge time, fires 4 projectiles that each do 1 damage. * Costs 100 scrap, and has level 5 rarity. * CE's Stealth B starts with this weapon. Baal Minelauncher ''"Drops a cloaked tech-mine that homes in on the enemy ship and detonates in close proximity. Can only deal hull damage." * 2 power, 14 second charge time, fires 1 projectile that does 3 hull damage and -3 system and personnel damage. * Costs 40 scrap, and has level 5 rarity. Swarm Missiles Swarm missile batteries fire scattered swarms of small missiles. They all deal reduced damage to systems and have smaller special effect chance than same tier vanilla missiles, but reload slightly faster. All swarm missiles are named after mythical giants. Minelaunchers Mines fired by minelaunchers deal large amounts of hull damage, but move quite slowly and cannot do system damage. All minelaunchers do negative amounts of system damage, matching the hull damage done: for example, a 3 damage mine will have -3 system and personnel damage. (If a mine is fired at a fully damaged system, it will heal the system while dealing hull damage.) All minelaunchers enable the player to place minefields at empty beacons. This option will slow down the Rebel fleet for the cost of missiles. Bombs Normal Bombs Cluster Bombs Flak Weapons Plasma Throwers